


Our story

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: An evening in... Sort of





	Our story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/gifts).



Magnus?"  
"Yes?"  
Alec fiddled with his hands a bit. "When you are on your way home will you text me?"  
The warlock's heart stilled warmed at the mere mention of their shared apartment being just that; shared. "Of course. Are you ok Alexander?"  
A little flushed the younger one nodded his head before remembering he was on the phone. "Yes. Just.... Well just miss you."  
"I has been a long weekend. But your home now love and I'll be back in only an hour or two."  
"Yeah."

* * *

 

When Magnus walked in the flat was cloaked in darkness. "Hello?" He called out as he attempted to turn on the light by hand. No brightness came from the bulbs above his head and the man started to worry. "Alexander?"  
"Don't use your magic!" A familiar voice carried out. "Please. Just... Just come in here."  
Heading towards the sound Magnus mangled to only stumble a little. "What is all this?" Looking around the corner of the hall he was greeted with a kitchen covered with at least a dozen candles. A single rose lay on the table next to a full meal. "A... Well a little something for you." Itching the back of his head the archer avoided eye contact as he studied the ground.  
Almost instantly they were in each other's arms as Magnus surged forward. "I have missed you so much. Simply seeing you darling is more than enough you didn't have to do all this."  
Letting out a small chuckle Alec innocently asked. "But we have to have some sort of romantic proposal story."  
"Thats tru-a wait what? I'm sorry you said a what now?"  
It took a moment for the younger man to realise his mistakes. "Oh no! I was going to wait. I mean I knew I wouldn't be able to. It was going to be good. I think. Maybe oh no. I'm so sor-" lips crashed into his own.  
Tears rolled down both their checks as they released so much emotion into the physical union. "Yes. Yes. A hundred million times yes."  
"I love you Magnus Bane."  
When a little distance had been created Magnus looked his finance's face up and down. "And I you Alexander. Although surnames I guess are something we will need to discuss." The panicked face in front of him the warlock calmly replied. "At some point. For now let's enjoy this meal." Alec seemed extremely relieved. "I hope you didn't cook this dear. Would hate our engagement story to be "he forgot to ask and j got food poisoning""   
They both laughed as Alec threw his head dramatically into his hands.


End file.
